It's Christmas Time
by flytothelight
Summary: Late  ChristmasFic 2010 - SECRET SANTA with Kingdom Hearts! See who got who, and who got what. There's gonna be tears, laughs and DRAMA! T- to be safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Christmas is coming~ Only two more days 'til ADVENT CALENDARS! (Which reminds me...)

Please read it, now that you clicked on this story. Personally, I don't mind if you don't comment, but t'would be nice, and considering I'm all for giving one back...

* * *

_~It's Christmas Time~_

* * *

I can't believe those two.

'Hey, stop snatching my pretzels! Get your own!'

'But that would mean effort, you selfish person.'

Having brothers are so bothersome. Why couldn't I be an only child? It would make my whole life easier if it wasn't for these two. But _no, _Sora and Roxas have to come out of my- _our-_ mother's stomach... Bah. Sometimes I wonder if they have a genetic disorder, like Goofball Syndrome, although Roxas recently showed me how wrong I was.

***Flashback***

'Venny-'

'Don't call me that.' I gritted my teeth.

'-d'you know what DNA stand for?' Sora pleadingly asked me, as a model older brother- which was _certainly_ not me.

'... Er-' was all I managed to stutter.

'Deoxyribonucleic Acid.'

We both turned our heads to look at our replier behind us- _Roxas?_

'Oh, so it's DNA that's controlling the things that's, like, our hair colour and the shape of our ears; but what about chromosomes?'

***End Flashback***

OK, so they're not _total_ goofballs, but still.

I swear, the teachers at Destiny Islands High (strange name, isn't it; for some reason, our ancestors took a liking towards being odd...) must be feeding them brain juice... How can they know more than us? Then again, I am older than them. Oh, the joys of being old- losing your hair and knowledge, and worse of all, _shrinking._

Terra and Aqua are probably in the same situation as me. Which is good- bad for them.

* * *

So yeah, hi, I'm Ventus, or Ven for short. I am a graduate- _just barely _made it through the last exam_-_ of the Twilight Town University, along with my friends, Terra and Aqua. They have siblings too- we share our pain with each other. Terra has a younger brother named Riku, who frequently joins in with the craziness of the terror that is my younger brothers, Sora and Roxas. Aqua had sisters named Kairi and Naminé. Yet, nevertheless, they mix with _them_ as well.

The reason our families know each other is that; what we call the 'Radiant Gardens' now (another country) wouldn't have existed if it weren't for the Restoration Committee, where our parents work together.

However, with the honour, comes the price. Cloud and Tifa (our parents), Zack and Aerith (Aqua's parents), and Yuffie and Vincent (Terra's parents) are always out; we're left to fend for ourselves- well, no actually, _we_ have to _fend_ for _them._

Every holiday, every major event, they always beg for a leave of absence, but to no avail. Still, whatever time we have together, like our graduation, we always treasured it.

We haven't received any news yet about what we're doing for Christmas, but hey, fingers crossed.

* * *

'Hello, earth to Ven? Your food's getting cold.' Sora jabs in the arm. 'Unless-'

'You greedy pig, Sora! I want some too...'

As their hands stretch out, I give them one of my menacing death glares.

'Touch it and _die._ I haven't any yet compared with you two.'

'He's right, y'know.' Two figures approach from the bar.

'Ax, Xi, please give them extra food so they won't keep on stealing mine. I swear, they need to devour a barrel of food before they can get close to a burp.'

Axel and Xion, my brothers' good friends from school, invited us over to discuss our plans for Christmas. Such sweet, kind, adorable kids. They have the quality which enables them to put up with their behaviour, unlike me.

'Yeah, we know. That's why we prepared dessert! Sea salt ice cream for everyone!' Xion smiles. Two pairs of cyan eyes bulge up at the sound of that.

* * *

'So, anyways, the point of this meeting is to discuss the traditional event of our family, but seeing as we feel that you might be feeling left out, we want us', Xion gestures to us; namely, Sora, Roxas, me, Axel and herself, 'to have a Secret Santa!'

'Or, white elephant. And, of course, it's not just us five. That'd be too boring. Terra, Aqua, and their sisters and brothers are in as well!' Axel adds.

With the last sentence, I felt a rush of excitement in my head.

* * *

Sora

Roxas

Ven

Aqua

Kairi

Naminé

Terra

Riku

Axel

Xion

**A/N: **Above's the list of names for the Secret Santa (Axel: 'OR WHITE ELEPHANT ¬_¬'); I still need some suggestions! _**DEADLINE: Let's say... Hmm... About 8**__**th**__** DECEMBER? Credit will be given to the people whose suggestions get used.**_

_From Wikipedia: Secret Santa is a Western Christmas tradition in which members of a group are randomly assigned other members to whom they anonymously give a gift.**  
**_

I can't believe I put YuffieTine in.


	2. Stage 1: Who got who, part one

**A/N:** Oh my, just on time. A huge heads up (and if you ant, a virtual hug or cookie :) to **silver-09 and ForbiddenKHfan216 **for the ideas they had~ Thanks guys, the love is appreciated~

This is part one of the next stage: revealing who got who! And, don't forget, every R&R matters to me a whole lot~ Also, thanks to everyone who've clicked it, and had the effort of reading it so far- you guys make a writer proud~

* * *

_~It's Christmas Time~_

* * *

I remembered the sense of impending doom that occurred when I picked out my Secret Santa from Xion's beautifully decorated bowl. The slip had said:

_Terra_

Terra.

I actually _did_ expect I'd get the worst person to pick a present for, 'cause of my unlucky-ness, but I didn't expect this.

'Oh. My. God!' I practically screamed.

'God can't help you, Sora.' Roxas, plainly stated the obvious.

So, anyways, here I am, on my bed, Saturday morning, thinking of present ideas. For a grown man. Who had a _love_. And… if placed in front of his love, he'll go all-!

A-ha!

Thank you, truth or dare, you serve me well- exposing his deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret ever to me!

I evilly cackle.

'Shut up, Sora!'

'No one cares!'

'Well, excuse me, aren't you the one to talk?'

From that, I can safely say that our family is just a _li-ttle_ bit grumpy without our daily caffeine fix.

* * *

I now know for a fact that I have the perfect present for my Secret Santa. I just _know_. The slip had said:

_Naminé_

Aren't girls supposed to like something _cute_? I thought.

I hadn't realized Riku walked up to me in the time that I've pondered. Something else that I hadn't realized was that I was still clutching onto what would be Naminé's present.

'Oi, Terra! I always knew you were a girl at heart! Aren't you a little too old to have one of those?' Gesturing to it, he laughed.

Thanks Riku, I always knew you would be that stupid…

* * *

What to do… What to do…

There's only so much I can do for an emo man. The slip had said:

_Riku_

Curse you, lady luck.

'Hey, Naminé. What're you talking to yourself for?'

'Oh, um…' I hastily reply, 'I was just thinking what to do for a Christmas present to a particular friend…' Great, you just _had_ to spoil it.

'Well, whatever he likes doing, bring him to it,' My eldest sister, Aqua, pauses. 'You know, I really enjoy moments like this. I missed you in uni, you and Kairi. It was like, work, work…'

'And more work?' I finish for her.

'No, actually, Terra and Ven were being goofballs to each other, I may have occaisionally hit'em on their heads a little bit…'

'Aqua!' We laugh _together_.

And, what do you know, I have just the piece for him.

* * *

Yes! I know I'd get one of the easiest people to work with! The slip had said:

_Xion_

And, since that girl was always pondering about whether she had friends, I'm gonna go a step further and make her very fortunate girl.

'Ri-ku! Wow, I had never seen you _blush_ before! And, may I ask what you are doing at a fruit stall?'

Thanks, Terra, I enjoy the embarrassment…

* * *

Gravity defying hair. Enough said. The slip had said:

_Sora_

'So, you know what to get for your secret Santa yet, Xion?' Axel asks, walking alongside me to the supermarket.

I smile back. 'You have _no idea _how easy it was.'

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Any ideas on what the presents might be? The thoughts on pairings? Even if you didn't like it, reviews and criticisms are welcome; just click on the button below!


	3. Stage 1: Who got who, part two

**A/N: **Any guesses on what the presents might be yet?

I don't think I did this chapter as well as the others, but read it- to find out who got who, of course. And what the presents are like.

Hate writer's block D: Promise more interactions and humour et al, though :)

Usual thanks (virtual _oxox_ & cookies) for the reviews, alerts and feedback, **roxy mccartney, Silver, Forbidden, and The Spiritual Realm**!

Hell, thanks for even reading it. Love you all 3

* * *

_~It's Christmas Time~_

_

* * *

_

'So, you know what to get for your secret Santa yet, Xion?' I ask, walking alongside Xion to the supermarket.

She smiles back. 'You have no idea how easy it was.'

'The answer's be the same for me.' I cheekily show her one of my trademark grin.

'Yeah? How do ya figure?'

'A hot girl's gonna be more _hotter_ with my present! A girl likes to show off, right?' That's actually the truth. The slip had said:

_Aqua_

'It'd _better_ be me, then!' I adore her laughs.

* * *

Talking to my sisters made me realize that I really feel guilty for not been around for them much. Naminé seems to be doing alright, but it's been too long since I last heard _her_ gossip. This present is just right. The slip had said:

_Kairi_

Apparently our family enjoy the arts; apparently I 'excel' in culinary arts, just because I have a job at the Sunset Terrace Restaurant, Naminé obviously enjoys doing fine art… It runs in the family. I just hope she likes _writing_- wait, no- scratch that, I just want to know if she hates me…

'Talking to yourself's the first sign of madness, Aqua,' Kairi sneaks up behind me, 'Geez, did you go mad at uni?' She playfully laughs.

I smile. Maybe not- but it's gonna nice to know that I'll have some weight lifted off my shoulders, and that she'll never change being the lovable, gentle girl that she is.

* * *

That boy needs to _lighten up_. And I have the present just to- well, tell him to. He's my friend, and I don't want to worry about him: shying away from conversions in a flash, keeping everything to himself. The slip had said:

_Roxas_

'So, Kairi, what did'ja get from the store? Was it really that important that you just_ had _to drag me along?' Sora asks.

'It is actually related to you, Sora.' I laugh. And it is! It was a present to his brother.

* * *

If there's one thing that I know about him, it's his _love_, as he calls it. Me, I think it's an obsession.

'ROXAS! Where is it? Did you hide it? Oh, wait 'til I tell mom, or dad. Being your oldest brother gives me _rights_!' Ven shouts; his voice coming from downstairs.

'Calm down. Geez, it's in there, behind the pizzas.' Now I'll have to deal with his munching and other disgusting noises.

Wow, it is _really_ the perfect present. The slip had said:

_Ven_

* * *

Of all the people, I _had _to be stuck with _that_ redhead- ahem. My friend's friend who's a freaky pyromaniac (why did you think he's a redhead?) and has blonde moments. Lots of them. The slip had said:

_Axel_

Of course, it's fun to watch his _mistakes_ ('Blonde moments!' Sora and Roxas emphasized) and his randomness. But, that grin- freaky. Guy who likes fire- freaky.

I'm listening to 'Burn Baby Burn'. _Coincidence_?

But now- I know what I'm getting him.

'Oh my gosh. It's Axel's song!' My two brothers… Yeah, I worry about them.

* * *

**A/N: **Please, please tell me how to improve this story, or what you think of it~ Just click the button below~


	4. Stage 2: The presents and their owners

**A/N**: _You can flame me now. I'm sorry! This is super-duper-late, due to the troubles of the flu and revision of my mock GCSE exams, so forgive me~_

_Thanks to y'all who stuck with me, who gave me the inspiration that I needed, who R&R'ed, and who stuck this story on their Favourites and/or Alerts List. I love you all~_

_Also, keep an eye out for updates, as I may be doing a New Year's special~_

_By the way, this chappy is all done in Ven's PoV, 'cept when indicated._

_Hope you had a Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!_

_Oh yeah- the **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I really wish I did, I'd get rich!), and the reference to 'The Love Critic' by LILMISSS, which, by the way, is awesome.**_

* * *

~_It's Christmas Time_~

* * *

Midnight.

After a day long of putting up the decorations, the Christmas tree- not to mention the _very_ tedious job of hanging the baubles and whatnots _on_ the Christmas tree _itself_, I literally collapse on to the cream couch and snuggle into the nearest cushion I could find. Ah, I can relax at last.

Though, there is one thing that really bugs me. Thinking back to it, we were in the midst of putting everything on to the tree, and this year, it was Sora's turn to put the star on top.

Our parents (Cloud and Tifa) always said that, when you wish for something when putting the star on, it'll be fulfilled on Christmas Day.

And Sora took that to his advantage to wish for...

***_Flashback_***

'_I really wish that they'd come home for Christmas,' Sora sighed, placing the star on top of the tree._

'_Me too.' Roxas followed. 'I mean, sure, they're out usually at this time of the year, but... I just want a change, y'know?'_

'_Well', I answered, trying so hard to keep their hopes up, 'Cloud and Tifa hadn't told us anything about this the last time we heard... Maybe they're surprising us!'_

'_Yeah! And it's bound to happen with my wish!' They both smiled. Inside me, I let out a sigh. Clearly, I am quite a softie. They depend on me, they look to me, and they're my family, y'know? How could I let them down?_

_God, I sounded like Rai. I shuddered at the thought. That guy- scary._

_***End Flaschback***_

A sigh escapes my lips.

I peer out of the window at my right. And the sight is breathtaking. I never seen that many stars before; it practically filled my sight.

'_Please_, come back.' I silently whisper my wish. _So that we can tell you off_.I smirk a little.

I feel my eyes drooping, and eventually, closing.

* * *

So here we are, at Xion's _very_ spacious- and luxurious house again.

'Terra, you're first.' She announces.

It's Christmas Day, and who could forget about that Secret Santa event? We're all either talking excitedly (or _nervously_, in my case) to others, scavenging for _any_ good TV shows that might be on, or just devouring the free food on offer (hint, hint.). Nonetheless, we're all having a good time with each other. After all, isn't that what Christmas is all about?

Terra, upon receiving his present, ponders at it. Then, he unties the ribbon, and opens the small white box.

'What the... How?' He exclaims.

He raises the content that was inside the box for everyone to see.

It's a _handkerchief_. A small giggly noise next to me distracts me from a now blushing Terra. _Sora_.

'From a person who knows your deepest, darkest fear (i.e. you sweat like a pig in front of a certain hot girl)- Sora' He reads out loud. Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention a small note was required to go with the gift too...

We manage to keep straight faces for exactly a second. _Then_ we burst out laughing- except Terra, of course.

~**Terra**~

Aw man, I sure hope that he didn't catch me and Aqua together!

...

I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

'Next, it's... Namie! C'mon, step right up!'

She doesn't waste any time at all. Immediately, she opens the package.

'From Terra,' she reads. 'Wow, Terra... How'd you know I liked these?' Her eyes light up, and she snuggles into the Moogle Plushie.

'Dude, aren't you quite the ladies' man?' I say to him. He only smirks. 'Seriously, I swear, you have your gay moments...' He tackles me.

~**Naminé**~

Yay~ Finally, a whole collection~

Moogles are too cute~

* * *

'Riku. You're up!'

'A... Ticket? To Sunset Terrace... From Naminé.' Riku smiles.

Naminé immediately blushes. After all, that place is labelled as the most romantic place in Twilight Town.

~**Riku**~

She... likes me? Wow. Cool.

* * *

'It's... my turn!' Xion squeals.

'Let's see... A paopu?' She blushes madly. 'From a person who knows that you feel unloved- Riku.'

A wolf whistle doesn't help Riku- heck, the both of them- at all.

~**Xion**~

...

I am... speechless, to say the least.

* * *

Axel tries to come to the rescue. 'Oookay then. Sora, why don't you open your present while the two lovebirds here... Um...?'

'No worries.' Sora rises from the couch, removes the ribbon, and opens the box.

'...Hair gel?' He gives a _Really?_ look. 'From she who thinks you need more- Xion. Seriously, you think the do's not natural?'

'Look at yourself. It _is _gravity defying!' Xion replies.

'Huh. I suppose. It could be, like, an emergency first aid kit if it falls.'

'Sora, you are really... random.' I comment.

'Why, thank you, dear brother.'

~**Sora**~

Xion sure is thoughtful. (**A/N**: Really don't know what to say here...)

* * *

'Aqua.' Axel... Seems like he's giving her the best _I wanna have sex with you_ look.

She opens the present, and blushes. 'Oh, Axel- you... _complete and utter pervert_!'

'What is it?' I ask; immediately regretting it.

'_Lingerie_!' She practically screams. 'From he who thinks you're H-O-T hot- Axel.'

~**Aqua**~

Do not go near Axel, guys. He is very sick minded. That's why it earned him a slap on the face, that cheeky bas-

Wait a minute, _how'd he know my freakin' sizes_?

* * *

'Ow...' Axel's still holding his face, still recovering from that double slap Aqua gave him. 'Kairi, c'mon.'

She unwraps the package. 'From Aqua.' It's a diary, decorated with photos of the Fair/Gainsborough (**A/N**: lol, see Chapter 1) family.

Kairi tackles hug Aqua. 'Thank you, I love you too. As a sister, of course.'

Aqua smiles in response to her sister, and let herself be hugged.

~**Kairi**~

I guess we've been out of touch for too long, eh?

* * *

'Roxas! My man, t'is your turn now!'

My brother cringes at the sight of the present. It's a T-Shirt that said, 'I'm an emo. I need to lighten up.' And it was black.

'What the-' It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he is shocked. 'You're an emo. You need to lighten up- Kairi.'

Kairi coolly defends herself. 'Hey, he's the brother of my boyfriend!'

Sora just blushes.

~**Roxas & Sora**~

...

Eh?

What just happened?

* * *

'Ven... This should be good.' I have a feeling Axel knows what it is and/or who it's from.

I remove the ribbon, and open the package.

It's free coupon to the local Sea-Salt Ice Cream Store. 'From your brother who knows everything- Roxas.'

I hug him. Tight. 'Oh... Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

'Alright, alright, geez- I love you too.' He smiles with me.

* * *

'And, at last, but not least, me!' Axel opens the last remaining present.

His face practically lights up. 'Eheheheh...'

Mm-hmm. Yeah. I told you that person is a pyromaniac, so I got him a lighter.

'I shall name you... Alice!' I just roll my eyes. So did most people in this room. 'From Ven.'

'Thanks, Ven! Now then, I shall-'

Before anyone could say anything, Xion interrupts. 'No – you – shall – not! Remember last month? We can't afford to break more of stuff again-' She whacks him on his head.

'Idiot.' She mutters. We all giggle, at Axel's expense.

'What did'ya just say?'

And so the great chase was on.

* * *

**Review, and I **_**will **_**do a fanfic request for you (I needz the exp., lol). Even if you don't want one, review!**


End file.
